


Noche de películas

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [23]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Humor, RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Que Karma lo invitase a ver una película ya era lo suficientemente sospechoso.





	Noche de películas

**Author's Note:**

> #24 Película - Karmagisa

**Noche de película**

Nagisa entrecierra sus ojos viendo la sonrisa de Karma con cierta sospecha mientras colocan las palomitas en la mesa frente a dónde está la computadora. Cuando su amigo lo invitó a su casa para ver una película había aceptado sin preguntar cual verían, pero ahora no está tan seguro de si fue una buena idea.

—Karma —llama acomodando los cojines dónde estarán sentados—, se puede saber ¿qué película vamos a ver?

—Sorpresa —el chico sonríe aún más terminando de colocar los dulces y el jarrón con la soda que tomarían y se deja caer en uno de los cojines alargándose para colocar la película en la computadora.

Nagisa se sienta a su lado no muy seguro sirviéndose un poco de la soda y bebe despacio viendo al pelirrojo buscar lo que verían. Cuando este le da a play se acomoda mejor viendo los créditos iniciales; toma palomitas del tazón comiéndolas lentamente hasta que aparece el título de la película y se atraganta.

—¡Karma! —grita mirándolo sonrojado.

—¿Qué? Dicen que es buena, podrías tomar ideas de allí —dice divertido.

Nagisa le lanza las palomitas que le quedan sonrojado y molesto, pero no se mueve de allí. Verá ''La chica danesa'' sólo porque ya estaba allí y decían que era muy buena pero luego buscaría la forma de vengarse de Karma.


End file.
